The Legend of Zelda: Sacred Bow
by Shadowlover9
Summary: 100 years after the events of Twilight Princess, the need for a Hero rises again. But what happens when an ancient enemy offers his help to save Hyrule from the evil invading it? What if the Hero was female instead of male?
1. The awakening of the new Hero

The Legend of Zelda: Sacred Bow

_Nayru sighed loudly, staring at the land below. Never did it occur to her that she would, one day, pick the Goddess's Hero. All this, because Farore asked if she could pick the Goddess's reincarnation. She was tired of always choosing the Hero, "Destruction always occurs in Faron first because the Hero lives there." was the excuse she used. Nayru understood. She would react in the same manner if Lanayru would suffer damage before the other provinces. Therefore, she accepted Farore's proposition, explaining her current situation. Din had already chosen the bearer of the Triforce of Power before her sisters and Farore had just chosen Hylia's reincarnation. Nayru was about to return to the high heavens when an intriguing scene occurred before her eyes. A Hylian woman was running towards the Zoras' Domain, carrying a newborn child in her arms. The child was a young girl, of sky blue eyes and golden brown hair. With further inspection, Nayru noticed the creatures running after the woman. Bulbins were chasing her on some bulbos. Some were shooting arrows, while others tried to get near enough to knock her out with their maces. The reason of their pursuit was unknown and the woman seemed very frightened. An arrow soon found its way to the woman's shoulder, bringing forth a pained cry from her lips. In a last effort she reached the edge of the Zoras' Domain, where she gave her child to a nearby Zora before collapsing on the hard ground. The Zora, panicked, ran inside the Domain and went straight to the Zoras' throne room, where he gave the child to the King Zora, explaining the presence of the Hylian infant. It was then that Nayru made her decision. The young girl was to be Hyrule's next Hero and bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom._

"Zelda. Zelda. Wake up, Zelda. Come on, we'll be late if you don't wake up now. Wake up!"  
The young girl awoke with a yawn, her eyes setting on the one who eagerly woke her up.  
"Serene…Not now, I'm tired."  
Serene, the Zora princess and Zelda's best friend, shook her head disapprovingly. Were every Hylian like this? The Zora sighed before jumping on Zelda's bed, startling her friend.  
"Alright, alright, I'm getting up."  
Zelda looked at her friend's big purple eyes and smiled. She couldn't stay mad at her for long with that playful expression plastered on her face. With a sigh, Zelda got out of bed and drank some milk, her energy being refilled with every sip of the delicious liquid. Even though Serene was a morning person, Zelda had always preferred to sleep in. The fact that they had lessons in the morning didn't do anything to change the eight year old's habits, despite the effort she gave to wake up on time. If it wasn't for Serene, Zelda would probably always be late to her daily lessons.

The two girls entered the spacious room, where multiple young Zoras sat facing their instructor. They quickly reached their seats, waiting for their lessons of the day.  
"Good morning, children. Today we will learn about the history of our great land, Hyrule."  
Whispers of disapproval could be heard throughout the room.  
"Now, now, children. There's no need to whine. The history of Hyrule is quite interesting if you pay attention."  
Silence answered the teacher as he gathered the book known as _Hyrule Historia_, a collection of the tales and legends that forged the land. For the next hour, the teacher read the amazing legends of the Goddesses, how Hylia created the land and its inhabitants with the help of the Golden Goddesses: Farore, Nayru, and Din. He also read the multiple tales of the Goddess's Hero, her reincarnation and their multiple battles against Demise and his anger's reincarnation. The teacher read passionately, captivating the young children, until a small hand shot up in the air.  
"Yes?" The teacher inquired.  
The entire class looked back to see Zelda, her hand outstretched, as she asked her question.  
"Why is it that the Goddess's Hero is always a boy? Why isn't the Hero a girl?"  
The teacher smiled slightly. He knew that Zelda was the kind of girl who would ask that question. He advanced towards her, his strides graceful despite his old age.  
"You see, Zelda, the Hero, also known as the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, has always been chosen by Farore, the Goddess of Courage. My theory is that she has a preference for boys, or rather, her quality would usually apply to a boy. As for the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, Hylia's reincarnation, Nayru's quality would mostly apply to girls. It is needless to say that Din's quality, Power, applies mostly to a man, the bearer of the Triforce of Power and, usually, Demise's anger's reincarnation."  
The children all listened in awe, Zelda bearing a small pout on her face. Noticing her gloomy expression, the teacher bent down to her ear level before whispering something in her ear. The young Hylian's face lit up instantly as she nodded to her teacher. Satisfied, he returned to the front of the room, continuing his lesson.

It was now early afternoon. Serene and Zelda were rushing to the sparring hall, where their teacher told Zelda to go after class. A huge grin plastered on her face, Zelda excitingly opened the big double doors that lead to the hall with Serene following close by. As expected, the girls' teacher was there, accompanied by the King Zora and the chief guard. All of their faces bore prideful expressions, a good sign for the little girls.  
"Good afternoon, girls. I have heard from your teacher that you, young Zelda, are interested in the art of fighting. I believe this is true?"  
The young Hylian only nodded to the king, anxiety filling her little body.  
"I also understand that you, Serene, are also interested?"  
"Yes father, I would like to learn how to defend myself."  
Serene's voice was calm despite her excitement. This was like a dream becoming true for both girls.  
"Then it is decided. You will both have training from our best soldier, our chief guard."  
Said Zora stepped forward, his helmet shining brightly in the afternoon sun, and bowed before the king.  
"It will be an honor to train both our princess and Zelda. I will do my best and will teach them everything I know."  
With a nod and a smile, King Zora and the girls' teacher left, leaving the young girls with the chief guard. Seeing different weapons lined on the wall, Zelda quickly directed herself towards them. Her eyes scanned the weapons before they landed on a light blue coral longbow. Reaching for the bow, she noticed that it was the perfect size for her, as well as all the other weapons. The chief guard smiled and directed Serene in the same direction, inciting her to pick a weapon. She decided to pick a sharp coral spear. Their first day of training had just begun.

It only took a few weeks for Zelda to master every weapon in the sparring hall. After a few days, she could load and shoot an arrow with great precision and speed. As for swords, she usually used a double-edged long sword, which she could wield without any problems. To her, the weapons were like extensions to her body. She also excelled at bare-hand fighting and took out a good amount of Zora guards. The King Zora was very impressed at her rapid progress. He never expected that an eight year old Hylian girl would be capable of defeating his guards without any problems, whichever weapon was used. She was now allowed to carry weapons with her wherever she went in the Zoras' Domain. She would usually be seen with a sword strapped to her back, usually accompanied by a quiver full of arrows and a longbow. However, the same progress was not seen in Serene's performances. While Zelda fought against stronger and stronger guards, Serene would practice wielding the spear properly. Ever since they started training, Serene's abilities with the spear didn't seem to change. She would still miss her targets by far when she threw it, while Zelda would shoot the bull's eye whenever she shot her arrows, even if the target moved or was placed very far away. As for other weapons, Serene tried to wield a sword, a simple-edged, light sword, yet she barely did any damage to the straw dummies placed around the hall. She would tire out quickly, while Zelda fought and trained non-stop for hours. She was still denied the use of weapons out of the hall, and her whole body was sore after each training session. Academically, Serene was very good, one of the best in class, while Zelda shared her knowledge and wisdom. To the Zoras, Zelda was amazing. Never did they think that a young Hylian, especially a girl, would be able to master weaponry, fight and academy. Other Zoras started to get jealous, while some decided to get closer to Zelda. Surprisingly, the friendship between Serene and Zelda did not change. On the contrary, their friendship only grew stronger with the years, despite the differences between them. Years passed, Zelda became the strongest warrior in the Zoras' Domain, while Serene became a highly respected princess. Still, their friendship persisted, even though their paths were not heading in the same direction.

"Wake up. Open your eyes. Now. Oh great, just what I needed. A lazy eighteen year old. Get up! The Domain is in Danger!"  
In a flash, Zelda awoke, grabbed her sword and had it pointed at the shadow looming over her. Upon further inspection, she noticed that the shadow was a Hylian man around her age clad in black. Even his short messy hair was black under his pointy hat. She stared deeply into the pale-skinned figure's crimson eyes, all senses on alert.  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
The shadow shifted slightly, his eyes sustaining her ice stare. His gaze did not even flinch when she got up, bringing her sword closer to the man's throat.  
"Answer me."  
The shadow sighed and shook his head before opening his lips.  
"They call me Shadow Link. I am here to help you."  
Her gaze deepened. Why would a Hylian appear out of nowhere and give her his help? Why did she even need help? She lowered her sword slightly, her defiance still unaffected.  
"Why do I need your help?"  
He looked at her as if she were a complete idiot. Obviously, she did not know of her destiny if she was asking that question. He exhaled loudly before giving an answer.  
"How about we start with the poisoned waters of the Zoras' Domain?"  
Her eyes widened as she looked through the doorway of her room. Surely, the waters of the Domain were turning a dark purple, so much could be seen in the darkness of the night. Quickly, she sheathed her sword, strapped it onto her back while grabbing her longbow and quiver, which she also secured on her back. Looking back, she saw the man who referred to himself as Shadow Link smirk and follow her out of her room, on a ledge overhanging the deep waters of the Domain.  
"It looks like it comes from the Lakebed Cave." Was all Zelda said.  
Shadow Link took a few steps forward before glancing at her.  
"Let's go, then."  
A quick nod was given before the couple dove through the purple waters towards the entrance to the Lakebed Cave, where Zelda's destiny would be revealed.


	2. A quest to save Hyrule

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the second chapter to my story, hope you enjoy ^-^! I know that I didn't say anything in the last chapter (it was my first story published here so I wasn't sure what to do) but I really do enjoy constructive reviews, they make me a better author 8D. For anyone who doesn't completely understand, the landscape is very similar to the landscape of Twilight Princess, yet the dungeons won't be exactly the same AKA I will modify some of the already existing one and create new ones. Also, Zelda isn't a princess in this story, and will not end up being one. She was raised by the King Zora and her clothes permit her to breathe under water (a bit like the Zora tunic). For anyone who would like to know what my characters and weapons look like, I will publish pictures of them here (as soon as I figure it out ;p) and on Deviantart (this story is also available on Deviantart. Deviant name: Bazgirl9). Thanks again for reading/reviewing and I'm sorry for the short first chapter, it looked longer on word (4 pages to be exact). **

Heavy clouds of deep purple liquid leaked in the clear waters of the Zoras' Domain, changing their color to match the poisonous substance. The open door to the Lakebed Cave showed a forced entry. By whom? Zelda and Shadow Link were about to discover it. They were ready to kill any monsters that came in their way. To Zelda, her home and friends were in danger, that was all that mattered. Of course, she did have a plan. It was not wise to rush in battle without a plan, however simple it was. Her plan was quite simple. Since she knew her way through the many chambers of the cave, as well as the location of the keys and treasures, she could gain speed in finding the one causing all this havoc. They went through multiple rooms, each one leading them nearer to their goal. Annihilating monsters from afar with her bow, she recalled her training sessions alone in the Cave, how the monsters were easily surprised and vanquished. But now, this was not a training session. She could not turn back when she grew tired of the incessant killings, the Zoras depended on her. Sometimes, a creature stronger than the others would sneak up behind them, causing Shadow Link to slay them effortlessly with his sword, a black replica of the legendary Master Sword, which he named "Shadow Sword". Zelda could have slain all those monsters, she knew that she could. Only, her sword was not the best. It was now almost worthless to her eyes. Her bow was better than her sword, yet she would have preferred a stronger, more powerful one.

The duo soon arrived before a huge, locked, stone door. Grabbing the ornate key they found earlier, Zelda unlocked the door. Small streams of the poison leaked underneath the door, make their way towards the Domain. With a shared nod, Shadow Link pushed the door open, ready for a fight. Before them sat a giant, dark purple, toad. The poison seamed to leak from every pore of its body, creating a huge puddle around it. Its yellow eyes stared blankly at the newcomers, trying to figure out the threat level of the bipedal creatures. Judging them inoffensive, the toad yawned widely, its tongue stretching out of its mouth. Taking advantage of the situation, Zelda shot an arrow at the tongue, resulting in a painful croak from the toad. Its eyes lowered down to the Hylians, rage filling every ounce of its body. Backing up slightly, the toad croaked loudly before jumping in the air, poison dripping on the stone floor. Rolling in opposite directions, the Hylians evaded the toad, which landed heavily where they stood just moments ago. As it tried to pick an enemy to fight, the toad felt an excruciating pain in its right eye. The pain, caused by a well-aimed arrow, made the toad open its mouth widely, revealing its long, sticky, tongue. The moment of stunning was short, but not short enough. Another arrow reached the tongue right before the toad closed its mouth. Making up its mind, the toad chased Zelda, who was now running away from the monstrosity. Despite its large size, the toad was quite fast. Zelda could soon smell the stench emanating from the poison.  
"Mind helping out a bit?" She screamed to Shadow Link, who was at the opposite side of the room. He sighed heavily before running after the monster, reaching its hind legs rapidly. With a powerful strike, he pushed his sword in the giant toad's foot, causing it to stop and open its mouth widely. Seeing an opportunity to finish it off, Zelda pulled out her sword and pushed it through the roof of the toad's mouth. With a final croak, the toad collapsed, the poison stopping to flow out of its pores.  
"Thank you."  
Shadow Link shrugged at the thanks and walked away nonchalantly. Shaking her head, Zelda sighed and headed towards the back of the room, where a small door had just opened. The door lead to a small but spacious room where a crystalline blue waterfall fell onto a small spring. The water's blue reflects shone on the walls, giving the room an enchanting feeling. In the center of the room stood a stone pedestal surmounted with a golden harp. The instrument had a glowing aura, as if it was the Goddesses' propriety. When Shadow Link entered the room, Zelda hesitantly took the harp. As soon as Zelda's hands came in contact with the golden instrument, light filled the entire room. The fading glow uncovered a blue circle of light in the middle of the spring. The instrument still in hand, Zelda directed herself towards the light, stopping only when she realised that Shadow Link was still at the entrance of the room.  
"Are you coming or not?"  
He looked at her, his crimson eyes expressionless. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head lightly.  
"Alright, I'm coming."  
Together, they stepped in the blue light, their bodies being transported away from the Lakebed Cave.

Serene paced around the throne uneasily. Earlier, a guard reported the strange purple color of the Domain's water. Upon hearing the news, her father gave the order to bring everyone in the throne room, where they would all be safe. The only one missing was Zelda. When the guards went to her room, they had found it empty. Her weapons were also nowhere to be found, which meant that she took them with her. At first, Serene thought that Zelda decided to go on a midnight stroll through the Domain, but, as the guards returned with all the Zoras, it became obvious that she was missing. Worry was now eating at Serene's mind. What if Zelda ended up in the purple waters? What if she was now unconscious due to the poison? Every scenario played through Serene's mind, her inquietude growing with every second that passed by. In the throne room, young Zoras were clinging to their mothers, while others stood near the entrance, looking at the eerie alteration of their home. As she decided to retire to her room, multiple loud gasps made their way to Serene's ears. Looking towards the distraction, Serene's eyes widened. In the middle of the throne room stood Zelda, a golden harp in hand, accompanied by a black-clad young Hylian man. Overjoyed to see her best friend safe and sound, Serene ran and jumped in Zelda's arms, hugging like there was no tomorrow.  
"Thank Goddesses you're safe! I was so worried about you!"  
Releasing Zelda, Serene looked at the instrument held by her friend. Noticing the questioning look in her friend's eyes, Zelda spoke up.  
"I found this in the Lakebed Cave. Do you mind if I speak with your father?"  
Serene looked back at Zelda's face before nodding and leading her and the other Hylian to her father. The King Zora was now sitting on his throne, reassuring the Zoras who came to him. At the sight of the shady Hylian, the king's eyes widened. A few guards, taking notice of their king's shock, surrounded the man, all spears pointed at him.  
"Father! What is the meaning of this?!"  
The king looked at his daughter and her friend, both shocked and confused regarding the event. The other Hylian, however, remained calm and composed, as if he expected this to happen.  
"Serene, Zelda, you must know that this man…"  
"Helped me save the Domain."  
The king and his daughter stared wide-eyed at Zelda, whereas the young man smirked at the girl's bluntness. Never did Serene nor her father thought that Zelda would, willingly, interrupt the King Zora. Being raised by the king, she has always held the highest respect for him. Recovering from this moment of surprise, the King Zora spoke again.  
"What I was trying to say before you so bashfully interrupted me, Zelda, is that this man is Shadow Link, a vile creature who…"  
"Saved the Domain. Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but I speak the truth. Shadow Link came with me to the Lakebed Cave and helped me slay the monster which poisoned the waters of the Domain."  
All the Zoras in the throne were now closely listening. Not only did Zelda say that the Hylian accompanying her saved the Domain, contradicting the king, she interrupted him twice in a row. To the Zoras' surprise, the king stayed calm. Staring at Shadow Link, he seemed to consider whether to believe or not Zelda's story. To say that such a vile being saved the Zoras' home seemed a little farfetched, yet Zelda held that golden harp, proof that she did, indeed, fell the monster inhabiting the Lakebed Cave. With a sigh and a slight wave of the hand, the king ordered his guards to release Shadow Link. If Zelda trusted that man, it was maybe wise to do the same.  
"Alright, then. I believe you. As for the instrument you are holding, know that it is the Goddess's Harp, one of the sacred instruments. It seems that it is time. Zelda, Shadow Link, please follow me. You too, Serene."  
The King Zora stood and left, the Hylians and the princess following him.

The king led them to a secluded room, where a sword and a longbow laid on a stone table.  
"Twenty years ago, there was a prophecy. The prophecy stated that a young woman, gifted with great wisdom and fighting abilities, would rise from Zoras' Domain and save Hyrule. It is also said that the woman would be of Hylian descent. Further on, her mission is to collect the three sacred instruments in order to eliminate the chaos coming to our glorious land. The reason why I am telling you this, Zelda, is because that woman is you. You are the Goddess's Hero."  
Zelda stared at the king. That she was the next Hero, it was unconceivable. She was just a normal Hylian, whose mother was killed by bulbins not long after her birth.  
"This may seem unrealistic, but it is true. Zelda, you were chosen by the Goddesses."  
"But… why? Why me?"  
The King Zora looked at her. She seemed so confused, so insecure. This was not the Zelda known by the Zoras.  
"Why is not the question. Although it sounds like a complicated mission, you must save Hyrule from the evil invading it. The fate of Hyrule is in your hands, Zelda."  
Upon hearing the king's words, Zelda raised her head. Courage streamed through her veins as the truth sank in. Yes, she is the Goddess's Hero. She must save Hyrule, like she saved the Zoras' Domain.  
"Do you accept your destiny as the chosen Hero?"  
"Yes."  
Her answer was stated with courage and pride. Never before did she feel more confident than in this particular moment. With a smile, the king advanced towards the stone table and grabbed the sword.  
"Zelda, as a gift from the Zoras, take this sword. The Zora Sword was created for you and you only. It will protect you without fail."  
She took the sword. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the hilt was a stunning sky blue, like her tunic, embedded by a purple gem. She hastily strapped the sword and its sheath on her back, a feeling of strength flowing through her veins.  
"Also, take this longbow. The Sacred Bow, the most powerful bow ever to exist. It was made by the Goddesses for their chosen Hero. May you use it with honor."  
The bow was beautiful. It was made of black ebony and decorated with silver and sky blue gems. The king also handed her a quiver filled with matching arrows.  
"These arrows were also created by the Goddesses. They will always come back to the quiver, wherever it is located."  
Zelda strapped the quiver next to her sword, the bow soon joining them. To everyone in the room, the young woman before them was no longer Zelda, but a proud warrior. Everything, from her posture to the spark of determination in her eyes, gave the image of the Goddess's Hero.  
"I am ready to begin."  
At the Hero's answer, the King Zora smiled. He knew that Zelda would accept the quest imposed upon her.  
"Ah, but it has already begun, Hero of the Zoras. You have acquired the Goddess's Harp, the first instrument. You must now leave to Hyrule Castle, where the prince awaits your presence."  
With a quick nod, Zelda left the room, Shadow Link on her heels. Her journey to save Hyrule had now officially begun.


	3. Befriending the prince

**A/N: Hey everyone!  
Shadow Link: *sigh* Why am I here?  
Shadowlover: Because… Hey, we have the same initials! *squeals*  
Shadow Link: Oh great, here she goes again.  
Shadowlover: Well, before I go all fangirly and crazy, I just wanted to thank everyone for watching & reviewing. It encourages me to continue writing ^-^. Aside from that, enjoy the story!  
Shadow Link: Yeah… You still did not explain why I am here.  
Shadowlover: Well… Hum… Bye everyone!  
Shadow Link: *sigh* Bye.**

The weather was perfect. The sun was shining brightly over the Hyrule Fields, while a soft breeze ruffled the grass. The events of earlier still fresh in her mind, Zelda walked at a quick pace towards Hyrule Castle Town.  
"Hey, Shad?"  
Shadow Link looked at her, his face expressionless.  
"I am guessing that 'Shad' is my new surname?"  
Zelda shrugged, the wind clearing her face from her long hair.  
"'Shadow Link' is a bit of a mouthful, no?"  
The Hylian sighed and quickened his pace, soon passing his comrade. Zelda shook her head and matched her pace to the black-clad man.  
"Would you care to explain King Zora's reaction when he saw you? He looked at you like you were an enormous threat."  
Shadow Link stopped, a questioning look in his crimson eyes.  
"They did not teach you my origins when they taught you the tales of the Goddess's Hero?"  
The young woman shook her head. As far as she remembered, her teacher never did mention a crimson-eyed Hylian. He only told them about the Triforce bearers.  
"Well, to put it shortly, I was a shadow created by Ganondorf during the era of the Hero of Time. My only purpose was to defeat the Hero and keep him from ruining my master's plans. You could say that I was a copy of the Hero of Time. As you know, the Hero defeated Ganondorf, also defeating me in the process. Afterwards, the Hero of Twilight defeated Ganondorf once again. It was then that the sages decided to give me a second chance. They transformed me into a Hylian and assigned me the mission of helping the following Hero, you."  
Zelda nodded in comprehension. Had she known about Shadow Link's past, the odds of her trusting him would have been quite low. They continued towards the rising castle on the horizon in silence, the only sounds being emitted by surrounding bugs and creatures. As they passed a hill, Zelda noticed a group of bulbins resting under a tree. Pulling out her bow and an arrow, she shot one of them, the arrow passing through its target and a few other bulbins that happened to be right behind the first one. Before the arrow hit the tree it had disappeared and reappeared in the quiver. As the dead bulbins fell, the three others looked around, trying to find the origin of the arrow. Seeing the Hylians standing on a nearby hill, they rushed towards them, all weapons ready. The young woman frowned and pulled out her double-edged long sword. She sliced the first bulbin's stomach before decapitating the next one and pushing her sword through the last one's chest. Cleaning her blade, she looked up to Shadow Link, who was still on top of the hill. The young man shook his head as he joined Zelda, a frown preeminent on his face.  
"Next time you want to kill monsters that did not notice you, at least kill them all."  
She shrugged, her face empty of expression. Ever since her mother was killed by bulbins, she harbored a deep hatred towards the creatures. Her companion sighed heavily and continued forward, Zelda following close by.

The market was as lively as ever. Young children were running around the fountain while their mothers chatted about the latest trends. Amazed by the amount of humans present in the Castle Town, Zelda advanced near the door leading to the castle.  
"You should stay here, Shad."  
Shadow Link shrugged and walked away nonchalantly, while Zelda entered the castle grounds. Informing the guards of her urgent need to meet with the prince, one of them lead her to the throne room, where she was instructed to await the prince. She did not wait long, as the prince entered the room moments after her. His appearance surprised Zelda. Aside from the golden hair, the blue eyes, and the green clothes, the prince looked exactly like Shadow Link. The prince walked to the throne before sitting himself, his soft eyes studying the young Hylian before him.  
"Greetings, young woman. I am Link, prince of our glorious land, Hyrule. May your name be known to me?"  
She slightly shook her head, regaining her composure after that small stun. Even their names were similar! She could hardly contain her shock.  
"My name is Zelda. I came from the Zoras' Domain in order to fulfill my quest as the chosen Hero."  
Link blinked in astonishment. Was it possible? Was that Hylian woman the announced Hero? His lips quivered slightly as he attempted to regain his composure.  
"How about you show him the Goddess's Harp, Zelda? He looks like he has a hard time believing you."  
Both Zelda and the prince looked in the direction of the voice. Shadow Link came out of the shadows, where he has been hiding until the present moment. Link stood up and unsheathed his sword, ready to fight the newcomer.  
"You…How dare you stand before me, evil shadow?"  
The shady man stepped forward, as if his goal was to provoke the prince. He only stopped when Zelda interposed herself in front of him, glaring at his crimson eyes.  
"I thought I told you to stay outside, Shad."  
Link straightened his body as his shady twin shrugged.  
"It got boring after a while."  
The prince looked at the two, now unsure if he should trust or not the young woman before him. Zelda sighed heavily before turning her attention to the prince.  
"It seems that we owe you an explanation, your highness. You see, Shadow Link was assigned the task to help me out during my quest to save Hyrule."  
Link stared at them, shock and disbelief plastered on his face.  
"How could that…creature could be asked to…"  
The sound of a door opening interrupted the prince. All three of them looked towards the wide doors, where an elderly man now stood.  
"Alfonsus. I think that the moment is not well chosen for you to speak with me."  
The elder looked up to the prince, only to see that he was accompanied by two young Hylians. His eyes widened as he noticed the peculiar clothes worn by the duo.  
"Never, in my whole life, have I though it possible that I would meet the Goddess's Hero."  
Link looked at his councillor, confusion now evident on his face.  
"But, Alfonsus, she is accompanied by…"  
"Shadow Link, yes I know. In truth, it was all part of the prophecy. We just deemed it wise to leave out that part, in order to avoid any uprisings. The prophecy announces the rise of the Hero as a young Hylian woman, raised by the Zoras and accompanied by the Shadow of the Hero of Time. Together with the prince, they shall journey through Hyrule in order to collect the three sacred instruments: the Goddess's Harp, the Spirit Flute, and the Ocarina of Time. When played together, the instruments will ensure the safety of the glorious land by preventing the rise of the evil within."  
The three Hylians stared at the elderly man before glancing at each other. Their destinies were all tied together.  
"We have already collected the Goddess's Harp, as Shadow Link mentioned earlier."  
Zelda pulled out the golden instrument from her satchel and showed it to Link. The harp shone brightly at the proximity of the Hylians. Link looked back at Alfonsus. With a curt bow, the man left the room, leaving the young people alone. The prince sheathed his sword before looking at the two travelers.  
"You have traveled a long way to come here. Please, you may rest here for the night. We will depart for our journey in the morning."  
Zelda bowed before Link, sending a glare towards Shadow Link, inciting him to follow suit.  
"Thank you, your highness. It will be our pleasure to stay."  
"Please, call me Link. There will be no needs for formalities on our journey."  
The young woman rose, a soft smile on her lips.

The rooms were spacious. The walls were a light grey, a shade lighter than the marble floor. A windowed door opened to a balcony overlooking the majestic gardens blooming with multiple flowers. As for furniture, the rooms each contained a desk and a wardrobe, as well as a large bed. Zelda runned her hand across the red velvet of the bed, feeling the softness of the pillows. She removed her weapons before lying down on the bed, a soft cloud compared to her bed back at the Domain. It did not take long before her eyes shut and she dozed off. She had not slept since Shadow Link awoke her the night before. In her slumber, the Hylian dreamt. She dreamed of the Zoras' Domain, its beautiful landscape composed of flowing crystal clear waterfalls and streams. She dreamed of Serene, how she must feel lonely without her best friend. The dream took a sudden shift, as Zelda was now seeing black clouds descending upon the land, where a lone man stood, an aura of darkness enveloping him. At his feet, chained men and women pleaded for mercy. A plethora of monsters now appeared behind the man; all were ready to kill whoever stood in their master's way to ultimate power and control.

Shadow Link laid on his bed, his eyes scanning the white ceiling. He was not used to the concept of sleeping. Being a shadow, he never did need any rest. Of course, he had slept once or twice ever since he became Hylian, but the concept still felt strange. He sighed and shifted, finding a more comfortable position. He sighed again; the entire quest was set against his nature. Never had he thought of helping the Hero rather than fighting against said Hero. Well, shadows did not really have any thoughts; they usually follow their master's orders. Even the concept of thinking was alien to him. Being a Hylian was not his cup of tea, although it did have its advantages. Others, unless they knew of his origins, did not run away from him in fear. He also had a better understanding of emotions, another thing he did not have as a shadow. Shadow Link gave a final glance to the room before closing his eyes, permitting sleep to take control of his body.

Link awoke to the bright sunlight seeping through the curtain. Yawning loudly, he walked to his window, where he saw the morning sun. All signs of drowsiness faded from his system, he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a simple green tunic with a matching hat. It would have been plain stupid for him to travel in his fancy clothes. Finding his traveling boots, he slipped them on, along with a pair of pale trousers. He then opened the wardrobe's drawer, where his Hylian shield and his perfect replica of the Master Sword lay. Securing them on his back, Link went out of his room and into the dining hall. There, he saw Zelda and Shadow Link. Zelda was eating a generous serving of breakfast, while Shadow Link barely did touch the food on his plate. The prince advanced towards them, grabbing a glass of milk on the way. Noticing his presence, Zelda stopped eating and stood up, only to sit back down when the prince denied the formalities. If he were to travel the land with them, he did not want to have a special treatment coming from them. As for Shadow Link, he gave a slight nod in acknowledgement of his presence. Shaking his head at the opposing personalities, Link sat down next to Zelda. Said Hylian had now finished her plate and reached for her glass of milk. As she drank the contents of her glass, Link took a bite out of an apple, the juices of the fruit slightly leaking on his chin. Shadow Link rose and headed towards the windows, where he looked at the blooming flowers outside. Zelda politely put down her now empty glass and sat back on her chair. Seeing the amused look on the prince's face, she blushed slightly before explaining herself.  
"I am sorry, it has been a little more than a day since I had last eaten."  
Link smiled and resumed eating his apple. Before long, he had finished eating and left to the stables, the other two Hylians following him.

In the stables resided multiple horses. Their colors had a wide range, going from pure white to pitch black. Link walked to a stall containing a flaxen Belgian mare. She shook her white mane as her master grabbed her reins and saddle, setting them upon her. The prince led his horse out of her stall and went back to his companions.  
"This is Epona. Feel free to pick the horse of your liking."  
Zelda nodded and walked up the multiple stalls. She stopped before a black Choctaw mare bearing a white irregular star on her forehead. Upon further inspection, Zelda noticed the white fetlock on the horse's left hind leg and on her right front leg. Looking down on the stall door, she noticed the name tag. The mare's name was Astrid. Her decision being made, Zelda picked up the bridle and saddle set near Astrid's stall. As for Shadow Link, a jet black Friesian stallion caught his attention. The stallion was named Tenebris, a perfect name for the horse. Soon, all three of them had their horses ready and departed to their next destination.


	4. Rocky situation

The sun was setting as the little group reached Kakariko Village. Young kids ran home, their parents calling out to them. The trio rode across the village, heading towards the hotel, when a tremor shook the whole area. A simple stare was all it took before the Hylians galloped towards the Goron Village, the believed source of the quake. Upon their arrival, The Gorons all stood around the entrance to what looked like a mine. Link jumped down from Epona, soon followed by Zelda and Shadow Link.  
"Goron chief Rovo, what is happening to your lands?"  
A larger Goron turned towards Link, his dark eyes widening as he saw the Hylian prince.  
"Your highness! What a pleasant surprise to see you here! Unfortunately, we are having a big problem right now. A huge creature took residence in the Goron Mines, destructing our food supplies."  
Zelda sent a questioning glace towards Shadow Link, who worded 'I will explain later' as an answer. Link nodded and turned his head towards the two, his silent question soon answered.  
"We will slay the beast."  
Rovo stared at the young woman who spoke up. Determination was shining in her sky blue eyes, along with a deep sense of courage. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he could not keep them from entering the mines. With a heavy sigh, he led the trio through the group of Gorons towards the entrance to the Mines.  
"Please, try to stay as safe as possible. We are counting on you."  
The Hylians gave a quick nod before entering the darkness of the Goron Mines.

The heat was very strong. As they walked in the waste Mines, the group could almost see it rising from the ground. It was to be expected from an area so close from an active volcano. Fiery monsters were at every corner, never missing a chance to attack. They were easily slain by either one of the Hylians, but there was always the possibility of fire being shot at them. Of course, Link and Shadow Link had their own shields to protect them, but Zelda had no sort of protection whatsoever. Every time a creature would throw them fire, she had to hide behind one of her partners. On top of that, they had never been in the Mines before, making it hard to find their way through to the next room. To them, every room looked like the previous one. At last, they reached a massive locked door. Link pulled out the golden key and unlocked the door. They entered a very spacious room, the dry, cracked ground releasing jets of steam. Out of nowhere, a piercing cry resonated in the room before a giant armour-clad ape jumped down from the ceiling. The Hylians ran in opposite directions, in hopes of confusing the monster. Setting its mind on Shadow Link, the ape ran and threw his fist in his target's direction, barely missing him and creating a crater filled with jets of steam. Remembering the bombs that she had found earlier in the Mines, Zelda pulled out one of them, lit it up, and threw it at the giant. Reaching its head, the bomb exploded, stunning the beast. As it laid on the ground, Link ran and sliced the monster's head a few times, blood oozing out of the wound. Zelda lit up another bomb as she came closer and placed it right beside the ape's bleeding head before running out of the bomb's way with Link. It exploded, blasting the head to pieces and effectively killing the ape. Shadow Link snickered and looked at the prince, his expressionless eyes locking with the other's bloodshot ones.  
"Not bad, for a prissy prince such as yourself."  
Link started, the comment not expected.  
"I would not be talking if I were you, you barely did anything."  
That was enough to anger the ex-shadow. Advancing towards the prince, he pulled out his sword, soon copied by Link. Unleashing his anger, Shadow Link striked, only to be blocked by his foe. Not willing to watch them fight like children, Zelda stepped in, only to be slapped on the face by the shady Hylian. If Link thought that Shadow Link's anger was grand, Zelda's was even greater. Her eyes were glowing with rage as she took a step back. Her anger getting the best of her, she punched Shadow Link with great force, catapulting him in the wall across the room. Her anger had decuplated her strength enough to crack the wall around her victim. The black haired man slid to the floor, his back completely numb from the collision. Had he been a normal Hylian, his back would probably be broken at the moment. Satisfied, Zelda entered the now open doorway at the back of the room, soon followed by Link and a pained Shadow Link. Here, lava filled the room, leaving a little island of hard ground untouched in the middle. In the center of the island, a stone pedestal held a colorful pan flute. Shadow Link, healed by the magical proprieties of the room, jumped to the island and reached for the flute, the bright light blinding the trio. As the brightness faded, a blue light appeared beside the pedestal, where the Hylians stepped in before teleporting out of the Goron Mines.

Rovo was standing near the hot spring with the other Gorons, trying to calm down his nerves. It has been a few hours since the prince and his companions entered the Mines. Ha has also heard a few explosions, and those were never a good sign in the area. Stress was eating away at his mind; why did he let them in? So many things could have happened to them. What if the creature in the Mines killed them? What if they fell in the lava? Did he send Hyrule's prince to his sudden death? He could not stand it anymore, he had to know. In a hurried pace, the chief Goron stalked towards the entrance of the Goron Mines. First surprised, the large Goron was soon filled with relief and happiness. Before him stood the three Hylians, safe and sound. He also noticed the Spirit Flute in the black-clad Hylian's hand.  
"Goron chief Rovo, we felled the beast that brought havoc to your food supplies. We have also brought back the sacred instrument from its sealed fate."  
The prince extended his hand towards his shady twin, collecting the instrument, before handing it to the Goron chief. Said Goron took the flute for a slight moment before giving it back to the prince.  
"Yes, this is the Spirit Flute. Please, as a token of our gratitude, keep it. I am sure that you will put it to better use than us."  
Link gave a curt nod as he handed it back to Shadow Link, who nonchalantly stored it in his pouch. Zelda let out an involuntary yawn, reminding everyone of the late hour.  
"Please, rest here for the night. We will offer you our most comfortable beds."  
The prince coughed slightly before rejecting the offer, saying that they already had arrangements with the hotel in Kakariko Village. The news saddened Rovo, who sent his farewells as the trio climbed on their horses and left back towards the village.

"You did not explain the Gorons' food source yet."  
Shadow Link looked at Zelda. Since he did not carry any Rupees, he was forced to share a room with either one of his companions. Link had suggested that the two men shared a room, but Zelda was not in the mood to go through their bickering. Shadow Link was thus sharing a room with her. He knew that she was right, he would have, most likely, annoyed the prince for a good amount of the night if he had shared a room with him. Besides, Zelda was no longer enraged at him after she punched him into that wall.  
"They eat rocks."  
The woman nodded as she removed her weaponry. Turning around towards her roommate, she noticed that he was now hatless and shirtless. She blushed brightly at the sight of his bare, toned chest and looked away in embarrassment.  
"Would you please put your tunic back on?"  
He just shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to put on said clothing item.  
"Mind you, it is very warm in here, and I dislike the extreme heat."  
She looked back at him. So he was fine in the Goron Mines, where the heat was, by far, worse than the temperature of the room, yet he could not stand it. Zelda sighed at shook her head. She knew that she would not be able to convince him, no matter how much she tried. She blew out the lamp, setting herself on her half of the bed, the other one taken by Shadow Link. Soon, her eyes were closed and her consciousness was sent to dreamland.

Zelda awoke in an empty bed. Looking around, she saw Shadow Link looking out the window, his tunic and hat back on. Getting out of bed, she strapped her weapons back on her back.  
"I will go buy some supplies. Please try not to cause any trouble."  
He looked at her blankly and shrugged before directing his attention back to the window. She sighed and left the room. She had a hard time understanding him. Sometimes, he would be completely emotionless, other times he would be mocking Link.  
"Good morning, Zelda. I fancy that you slept well?"  
The prince was standing in the doorway to his room, a soft smile gracing his features. Smiling back, the young woman nodded. There was something about Link that always made her cheery.  
"I was on my way to the local shop to buy supplies. Would you like to join me?"  
The young Hylian's smile widened as he walked next to her outside of the hotel. Shadow Link walked away from the door. Had he seen more, said door would probably be in pieces.

The Hylians galloped southward, their destination still far away. They were packed with potions, other unfamiliar items to Shadow Link, as well as food supplies. At the moment, the trip was uneventful. Even the various monsters in the Hyrule Fields were eerily calm. Unnatural dark clouds covered the sky in an instant, anxiety rising in Link and Zelda. Lightning flashed, soon followed by the deep rumble of thunder. Looking back, the trio saw a lone figure in the distance. The figure raised his hand and lowered it quickly, a deep fissure now surrounding the Hylians.  
"Run, I will take care of him."  
Zelda jumped off of Astrid's back and sent her away as the two men galloped away. She pulled out the Zora Sword, ready to attack the arisen enemy. In a flash, he was standing a few feet away from the fissure. The Hylian-like character was dressed in dark purple, giving the illusion that his already white skin and hair were paler. His crimson eyes seemed to glow as he snapped his fingers, the ground collapsing underneath Zelda's feet. She quickly pulled out her bow and shot at the sorcerer, but he had disappeared in a whirlwind. Looking back, Shadow Link saw the ground lowering at an alarming rate and turned Tenebris around.  
"What are you doing?! Zelda told us to run away!"  
Link had stopped Epona and turned towards his shady copy, panic filling his blue eyes.  
"Well, in case you have not noticed, the ground underneath Zelda is falling."  
Panic was now invading Zelda's body. She ran towards the ledge and jumped. She reached for the ground above but her hand missed slightly. She was now falling back to the piece of land that was now several feet lower. A gloved hand grabbed hers, pulling her out of the precipice. Shadow Link quickly wrapped his arms around the young woman's body, holding her as close as possible to him.  
"Umm…Shad? You can let go now."  
The ex-shadow widened his eyes and released his hold on her, his gaze drifting away.  
"I was just making sure that you would not fall back in there. We would not go far without the Hero."  
He stalked back to his black stallion and climbed back on, Zelda soon following suit after she had called back her mare. Joining Link, the trio continued their journey, all senses alert.


	5. Uprising of darkness

After two days of traveling, the Hylians had reached the Faron Woods. The sunlight shone through the multiple leaves of the trees, gaining a light green tint. Coming across the ruins of what looked like a small camp, they left their horses and continued on foot through the dense forest. Soon, they came across a deep gorge, a bridge connecting the lands separated by the gorge. The bridge lead to an even thicker portion of the forest. It was like a huge labyrinth, how they would find their way was a mystery. Tired of walking, Zelda sat on a rock and pulled out the Goddess's Harp. Softly, she began to play a soothing melody, greatly calming their nerves. Entranced by the tune, Shadow Link brought the Spirit Flute to his lips and joined Zelda, the melodious sound rising in the air. As they stopped playing, the faint sound of an ocarina played back the tune. With a glance, the Hylians directed themselves towards the newly heard instrument, the sound growing in volume as they approached. Soon, they stood near the entrance of a temple in ruins, the Temple of Time. Walking through the ruins, Link stopped before the Pedestal of Time, the legendary blade embedded in the stone. Summoning his strength, the prince pulled out the Master Sword, replacing the replica on his back. As he tucked his previous sword in his pouch, Zelda moved a few branches, finding a small path leading to a meadow. The trio entered the meadow, soon finding a tunnel leading underground. Said tunnel lead them to a great room, the roots of multiple trees coming down from the ceiling. Again, the ocarina sounded, directing the Hylians through the greatness below the forest. As they entered another tunnel, a skulltula dropped down, blocking the way. The obstinate monster stayed still, their pathetic attempts to injure it having no effect whatsoever. With a sigh, Zelda walked back in the previous room. Looking around, she saw a red gem switch, apparently unnoticed beforehand. Using an arrow, she shot the gem, changing its color to a faded grey. Upon the activation of the switch, a small door opened. Beyond the door was a small alcove containing a medium, dark blue chest. She opened the chest, pulling out a bladed boomerang, a turquoise stone embedded in the middle. Her new item in hand, Zelda directed herself back the blocked tunnel, followed by her two male companions. As the skulltula dropped down, the young woman used her boomerang to cut down the enemy's web, causing the creature to fall. With his sword, Shadow Link stabbed through its head, effectively killing it. The path now clear, the trio continued towards the music of the ocarina, still persisting. They went through more rooms and tunnels, soon arriving at the bottom of a staircase carved in the roots of a massive tree. The Hylians climbed up, soon entering the hollow tree. On the inner wall, a giant golden hairy caterpillar was busy eating the tree inside out. Seeing that it was slowly killing said tree, Zelda threw her boomerang, slicing the caterpillar's back. Angered, the insect cried a loud, piercing scream before charging in the Hylians' direction. They easily evaded the attack, the creature climbing up the wall and wrapping itself up in a sticky cocoon-like armor. Slicing it with the boomerang, Zelda was now running towards it, her sword drawn. The caterpillar charged towards Zelda and tuned abruptly, causing her to impale its side on her sword. Before it knew it, the insect's head was pierced by the Shadow Sword, Shadow Link standing above. The giant creature was now dead. Thick branches moved, revealing an opening in the tree trunk. Through the opening, a small meadow was now accessible. Lush green grass covered the ground, the sunlight passing through the deep green leaves. In the center stood a stone pedestal, the Ocarina of Time proudly resting upon it. Link grabbed the ocarina before it engulfed the entire meadow in light. Their vision restored, they stepped in the now arisen blue light, teleporting away from the area.

A girl looked down on the village. She would always seek refuge on the roof of the mayor's house when the others bothered her. She sighed heavily; she had always lived in Ordon Village, all seventeen years of her life. Her biggest wish was to, one day, meet a handsome man and leave the village. She knew that she would be able to live outside; she had mastered magic at a young age. The rustling of leaves catching her attention, she looked towards the entrance. There, three Hylians, a woman and two almost identical men, were standing, pride and accomplishment radiating from them. The girl set her eyes on the blonde man. If she was right, he was the prince of Hyrule. She had heard rumors of his good looks, but never had she thought the rumors so accurate. She was captivated by his blue eyes and wheat hair. Shaking her head, she climbed down from her perch and met with the newcomers.  
"Welcome to Ordon Village. I am Nalia, the mayor's daughter."  
The young woman smiled warmly at her, as if she was a close friend.  
"It is a pleasure to meet with you, Nalia. Would you please lead us to your father? We have business with him."  
She nodded and walked them to her house, where her father was working.  
"Father, these travelers wish to talk to you."  
The mayor moved away from his work and looked at the visitors. Out of the three, he only recognised Prince Link, soon to be king of Hyrule. In respect, the man bowed down to him.  
"Your highness! It is a great honor to have you visit our little village."  
Link rolled his eyes and sighed, ordering Nalia's father to rise.  
"Please, now is not the time for formalities. We came to advise you of our possession of the Ocarina of Time. We must depart soon; Hyrule is in great risk."  
Nalia's eyes widened. Hyrule was in danger. She had to help them, but she knew that her father would never let her leave in these conditions. The Hylians left, they had nothing more to do here. Taking her decision, she chased after them, soon catching up.  
"Please, let me give you something to aid your quest."  
Not waiting for an answer, she created a pale red fairy-like charm and handed it to the prince.  
"It is not much, but, if you need any help, it will permit you to summon my powers. I can heal any wound, no matter how mortal it may be."  
Link took the charm and gave the teenager a genuine smile.  
"I will not hesitate to ask for help. Thank you, Nalia."  
The trio left, their goal not so far away.

The horses galloped as fast as they could. They could not afford to waste any more time. They had soon reached ruins near the center of the Hyrule Fields. Getting off their horses, they proceeded inside the white marble remains. Shadow Link could not contain himself anymore. Grabbing Zelda by her shoulders, he held her against a wall and pressed his lips to hers. Intense emotions flowed through him. Whenever he saw Link with Zelda, a deep feeling of jealousy filled his heart. It took him some time, but he did realise that what he was feeling was actually love. Despite his origins as a Shadow, he knew that he felt true love for the Goddess's Hero, the Hylian of the Zoras. He also knew that, were they to fail, there was a possibility of death. Now was the perfect time for him to reveal his sentiments. Pulling away, he walked to the center of the ruins, were Link awaited them. Recovering from the shock, Zelda soon joined them. That kiss, never had she thought Shadow Link to be capable of demonstrating, or even feeling, such emotion. She shook her head and pulled out the Goddess's Harp, Shadow Link pulling out the Spirit Flute, and Link the Ocarina of Time. She started to play, the gracious sound rising in the air. Bringing his instrument to his lips, the prince joined in, soon followed by the ex-shadow. The song had a powerful vibe, filling them with hope and courage. On Zelda's right hand, the symbol of the Triforce appeared, the Triforce of Wisdom glowing. The same symbol appeared on both Links' left hands, the Triforce of Courage giving out its light. The song grew in intensity, soon reaching its climax, the peak of its power. They were about to end, the seal was almost completed, when thunder filled the air. From the Great Desert rose a black tornado, lightning flashing. An evil laugh resounded throughout Hyrule. The evil had risen; the Hylians had failed to seal it away. As soon as it had appeared, the storm vanished, leaving behind despair and misery. The trio had stopped playing; it would have been useless to continue. There had to be a way to prevent the rule of evil. With a glance, the chosen mounted their horses and went as fast as they could to Hyrule Castle.

Alfonsus looked through the window. Everything was following the events planned out by the prophecy. The Hylians had failed to prevent its completion. He sighed; he had hoped that the seal would have been activated in time. Sadly, prophecies never lied. If they came true, all of the mentioned events will occur. It was impossible to control destiny. Hearing a knock at his door, the old man rose and opened it, the prince and his companions standing on his porch.  
"Alfonsus, we must know the rest of the prophecy. There must be a way to prevent…"  
The elder lifted his hand, interrupting Link. Slowly, he gathered papers filled with writing.  
"There is no way to prevent the rise of the enemy. He was successfully resurrected by Vaati, the wind mage, as announced in the prophecy. I have been a fool to think that we could prevent his arrival."  
The Hylians looked at each other. All of this was planned out, and nothing could change it.  
"Although we cannot prevent it, we can defeat it."  
Upon Alfonsus's words, the trio looked up. Hope and courage were rising in them, a beacon of light in the distance.  
"For the Goddess's Hero to vanquish the awoken enemy, she must collect the four element spells, as well as the light and shadow spells, carried by the prince and the shadow, respectively. As for their locations, they are scattered throughout Hyrule. The first resides in the ever-shifting waves of Lake Hylia. The second rests in the heart of Death Mountain. The third lays in the depths of Faron Woods. The forth awaits past the clouds. The fifth sleeps in an extreme cold, while the sixth inhabits the dry heat. Together, the spells hold the power to rid our world of the evil invading it."  
There was a way to restore peace. Everything will come back to normal. The chosen ones walked towards the door, heading to their first location.  
"Wait up, impatient ones. You must rest. You are in no state to fight at the moment. Also, take this necklace, Zelda. It will hold the element spells. As for the light and shadow spells, they have to stay separated until the very last moment. Now, young Hylians, go rest. The future of Hyrule lays in your hands."  
The young woman grabbed the silver Triforce pendent and tied the necklace around her neck. Following Alfonsus's orders, they directed themselves to their respective bedrooms. In the morning, they would leave for Lake Hylia.

**A/N: Hey there! I just wanted to say that I will probably update less often due to my exams. The gap in between updates shouldn't be that big, but I'd rather explain myself now if it happens to be a huge gap. Enjoy, R&R, etc. ^-^. (Sorry for the short chapter ;p) **


	6. Evil back story

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say that I WILL post drawings of the characters, bosses, and weapons soon (maybe some locations as well), just leave me the time to draw them (so far I've drawn the Zora Sword and the Sacred Bow. I'm now working on Zelda). (For whomever that wanted more details, I feel as though being more descriptive would ruin the flow of the story). Also, I'm extremely sorry for the huge gap, I had exams as well as writer's block. Please forgive me, I'll try to upload faster ^-^;. **

The waves crashed on the shore. Colorful fish swam in schools through the clear waters of the lake. Zelda rose to the surface; she had located the entrance to the Water Temple. Returning to shore, she saw the two men lying down in the green grass. The young woman sneaked up to them and shook her head, sending water on her companions. They started and looked around, only seeing Zelda smiling mischievously.  
"I found the entrance to the temple."  
Link stood with a sigh, soon followed by Shadow Link. Ever since they had reached Lake Hylia, Zelda was very cheery. Water had always been her favorite element. It was logical; she had been raised in the Zoras' Domain. They swam towards the far left of the lake, where the entrance of the temple rose out of the lake's floor.

Giant snakes. The temple's architecture was based on giant snakes. There were statues of them everywhere; no room was spared. The Hylians traversed room after room, collecting a single clawshot along the way. They were now at the lower level of the temple, a greatly ornate door blocking their path. The key was inserted in the lock and the door opened, revealing an enormous basin of water surrounded by a large ledge. Approaching the edge, Shadow Link peeked through the waters, spying a giant eel-like fish. Said fish swam upwards, jumping out of the basin and revealing its multiple rows of sharp teeth before re-entering it. Thinking the coast clear, Link leaned over the water, only to have a huge jaw full of teeth close right before his face. Zelda shot an arrow at the fish-like creature, only to see it bounce off its hard scales. Looking closely at the monster, she noticed something that looked like a clawshot target right over the eel's eye. The giant returned to the depths of the basin, gaining speed before jumping on the ledge. Zelda took her chance and aimed her clawshot at the target, successfully reaching it. As she was pulled towards the huge eye, she drew out her sword and slashed the weak spot a few times. The fish roughly shook the Hylian off and speedily squirmed back in the water. It did not take long before it resurfaced, this time aiming to eat her. Noticing the threat, Shadow Link pulled out his shield and rushed in front of Zelda, the fish's teeth painfully hitting the solid barrier. With the creature stunned, Link stabbed his sword through the gargantuan eye. Dark blood oozed out of the deep wound as the lifeless giant slipped back in the basin. Looking down on her necklace, Zelda noticed blue lights gathering in the lower left triangle of the Triforce pendant. She had acquired the Spell of Water, their first step to vanquish the evil invading the land.

The stars were shinning softly against the black sky. Everything seemed peaceful. Zelda sighed softly. Ever since Shadow Link kissed her, her feelings for him grew deeper. She was still astonished that he actually did kiss her; it was not expected that an ex-shadow could feel something other than hate, anger, or depression. Still, she had thought of the unexpected kiss every night. She turned her head to the side, spotting her two companions. Link was sitting on a rock aside, keeping watch. As for Shadow Link, he was laying down in the grass, staring up at the night sky. He still had a hard time with the concept of sleeping, Zelda knew that he would fall asleep hours after her. Taking a deep breath, she edged closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Slightly startled, he looked down at her and smiled softly before looking back at the stars. He rested his arm on her waist, keeping her near. He too thought about the kiss. He had acted upon an instinct that he did not know he had until then. For once, he was truly content. He did not have to follow the orders of anyone anymore, and he could have emotions. He had never thought that a sentiment could make him feel so lighthearted and alive, yet jealous and possessive at the same time. Looking back at Zelda, he saw that she was sleeping, her breathing calm and serene. He stroked her soft, golden-brown hair. Despite their differences, it felt as though it was all meant to be. Link smiled slightly upon seeing the other two. Even though he did not get along with the ex-shadow, he felt as if it was right for him to be with Zelda. He looked at the stars, the hope of finding the perfect girl lingering in his thoughts.

Vaati snickered. If these pesky Hylians truly thought that gathering the spells would defeat his master then they were in complete denial. He snapped his fingers, the image disappearing. Ever since he joined forces with Ganondorf, his powers had tenfolded. He was no longer limited to the wind; he had control over most of the elements now. The Triforce of Power had what seemed like an infinite power, the fraction held by Vaati was nothing compared to what Ganondorf had. Speaking of the devil, the Gerudo appeared, his composure filled with pride and arrogance. The Hylian-like mage bowed down to his master, his crimson eyes glowing in the quasi-darkness.  
"The Hylians are slowly advancing, master. They have gathered the Spell of Water."  
Ganondorf looked blankly at the altered Minish. Without his help, he would still be in that magic blocking cell where he had lived since the age of twelve. The Gerudo had gone against their traditions to ensure the safety of Hyrule and had locked him up at his first use of dark magic. Nevertheless, they were following him ever since Vaati had freed him, fear overpowering their loyalty to the royal family.  
"Is the shadow with them?"  
"Yes, master. It seems that he has been transformed into a Hylian by the sages, or so he states."  
Treacherous scum, that is what he was. Despite his former allegiance to the Gerudo king, he had decided to aid the Goddess's Hero. Shadow Link, Ganondorf's weapon against the Hero of Time. He had been quite useless, seeing how he was easily defeated. Yet, he was the most loyal of all his creatures and monsters. The Gerudo turned briskly and walked away, the mage following closely. Hylian or not, Shadow Link was corruptible.

Rain was falling heavily on Hyrule Fields. The ground was quickly turning into mud, every step taken by the horses being more slippery than the other. They could not continue in this kind of weather. The trio took shelter in an abandoned barn, awaiting the cease of the downpour. Unbeknownst to them, figures hid in the shadows, weapons ready. Lightning flashed, soon followed by the loud rumble of thunder. Turning her attention away from the storm, Zelda saw a pair of golden eyes. Before she could unsheathe her sword, a Gerudo stood before her, her spear at the Hylian's neck. Multiple other Gerudos jumped out of the darkness, soon surrounding the three Hylians. Zelda closed her eyes, the spell of water glowing brighter by the second. She reopened her eyes, water blasting away the Gerudo. The trio unsheathed their swords and retaliated, the ginger women now on the defensive. Soon, they were panting in a corner, overpowered by the Hylians. The Hero approached and pointed her sword towards the neck of the closest Gerudo.  
"Who sent you here and why?"  
She looked at the young woman. Was their master underestimating the Hylian of the Zoras? She averted her gaze towards the black-clad man. Swallowing heavily, she spoke.  
"You, shadow of the Hero of Time, the master is awaiting your return."  
Link and Zelda looked at their partner, who was bearing no expression whatsoever.  
"Tell him to prepare himself. Soon, we will arrive to his castle and cut short his advance."  
The Gerudo took a step back in astonishment. The ex-shadow stood there, a defiant look now present on his features. Zelda backed away from the Gerudo, sheathing her sword.  
"Leave, before I change my mind."  
The Gerudo quickly obliged, departing in the heavy storm. The young woman turned her attention to the horses. The attack had startled them and they were now huddled in a corner. As she calmed her steed, her thoughts drifted back to the Gerudos' inquiry. The master…someone who once led Shadow Link, and now the Gerudo. Remembering the ex-shadow's history, a name entered her mind. Ganondorf, the Gerudo king. His previous reincarnations had aimed for ultimate power, yet none had achieved their goal. It had been over a century since his last appearance. Had another Gerudo male been born? Was he another reincarnation of the king of thieves? The only certainty was his rule over the Gerudo. Zelda looked back at the shady Hylian. Shadow Link was leaning against the wall, his face void of emotions. Ganondorf wanted him back, despite his previous failure against the Hero of Time. His combat abilities easily surpassed those of the Gerudo king's underlings, yet he barely did need any rest or nutrition. Even though he became Hylian, the characteristics of a shadow were still present inside him. Zelda sighed and returned to the center of the barn, where Link had lit a fire. Soon, her agile fingers were running across the strings of the Goddess's Harp, a soft melody filling the air. Their tense muscles instantly relaxed, stress leaving their bodies. Slowly, the storm reduced to a quiet drizzle. The weather now bearable, the Hylians mounted their steeds and galloped away, their next destination drawing nearer.

The master looked down upon the trembling Gerudo at his feet. Her fiery hair flowed to the ground and her golden eyes were closed by fear. Ganondorf sighed and shook his head.  
"You are a disappointment, Merunia. I only asked for you to bring back the shadow, yet you manage to be defeated by a weak Hylian girl."  
The woman looked up, her body still shaking.  
"Master…please forgive me. I will not fail again. Please…"  
"There is no use for pleading. After twenty years of imprisonment, I will not show you any mercy."  
She froze in place, expecting the worst. The king of thieves rose from his throne and grabbed Merunia's face, bringing it inches away from his own. She felt her master's hot breath on her skin, pale from fear. Ganondorf smirked and released his hold before turning his back to her.  
"Consider yourself in luck. I happen to be in no mood to punish you today."  
He took his leave, leaving the Gerudo sprawled before his throne. The woman rose to her feet, her skin regaining color. Being the second in command of the Gerudo, she was the one who received punishment whenever they did not please the king. Despite all, she remained loyal to the tyrant. It had been her mother's decision to lock up Evalar twenty years ago. Merunia was only nine when the twelve-year-old boy had used black magic. Before her eyes, he had summoned a horde of stalfos and had ordered them to raid Hyrule Castle Town. The Gerudos had been able to stop the threat to the Hylians and sealed away the boy. The sudden appearance of his powers confirmed the Gerudos' fear of his identity as Ganondorf's reincarnation. Despite the prison's ability to contain magic, Evalar's powers became stronger. Day after day, his resemblance to the Dark Lord grew. Soon, Ganondorf replaced Evalar. His memories remained, yet his powers were far beyond his original capacity. As long as he stayed in the prison, the safety of Hyrule was assured. However, Vaati had destroyed the jail and freed the bearer of the Triforce of Power. It was out of fear that Merunia had sworn allegiance to the king of thieves, yet she felt ashamed and unworthy whenever the master was unpleased with her. She shook her head and left the room; there was no way that her old childhood feelings had resurfaced.


	7. Troubled Hylian Fairy

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait! Please don't kill me… I'll try to upload the next chapter faster. I've just been procrastinating a lot lately…well, ever since I finished my exams… and I have a heck lot of homework this semester…and I am stuck with writer's block...and I decided work on the drawings. Again, I am really sorry :s.**

Zelda cursed under her breath as she entered the Fire Temple. Who was the smart one who had the brilliant idea to build a temple in the middle of Death Mountain's crater? She sighed loudly and followed her companions. The everlasting heat was stronger here than in the Goron Mines. Fire keeses flew above the trio while some red bubbles bounced around them. The monsters were easily dispatched by the Spell of Water, which Zelda had now mastered. They soon reached a large room, where the exit was blocked by a large boulder. Despite their use of bombs, the boulder did not budge. Seeing the uselessness of their efforts, Link gave a closer look to the walls. Noticing a small fissure, he lit up a bomb and placed it at the foot of the wall. He was barely surprised as a passage was revealed, sealing a medium sized chest. The chest contained a massive hammer, seemingly strong enough to break the obtruding boulder. He reached his companions and handed the hammer to Zelda, indicating her to use it on the obstruction. After a few hits, the rock gave away, revealing the trio's way out. Following the path, they soon reached the final room's locked door. Upon unlocking it, they entered a large cave-like room. Molten lava bubbled throughout the floor, separating solid patches of land. As the Hylians ventured closer to the center of the chamber, a giant, legless, winged dragon protruded from the lava. Sharp edged golden armor covered most of it blazing red body, protecting it from most of the Hylains' weapons. Despite her use of the Spell of Water, Zelda could not harm the fiery beast. If only she could remove its armor, maybe then she could inflict damage upon it. Searching for a suitable item, she saw Shadow Link hurling a large stone at the dragon. Remembering the hammer, she pulled it out and striked the beast, hitting its head. The creature cried loudly and shook the shattered armor off its head before charging towards the young woman. With his sword, Link slashed the vulnerable area. Angered, the beast pushed the prince away with its wing, deeply slicing his abdomen in the process. The Hylian roughly collided with the wall and slid down to the ground. Quickly, Zelda ran and impaled her sword through the dragon's head, instantly killing it. Red lights gathered in the top triangle of her Triforce pendant as she gained the Spell of Fire. Recalling her companion's wound, she rushed to his side. Blood was steadily leaking out of the deadly injury. He was losing blood too quickly for them to bring him to a doctor. At this rate, he would soon die. Weakly, Link reached for the fairy-like charm offered by Nalia.  
"Nalia…I need…your help…"  
His hand fell down, weak, near death. A flash of light caught Zelda's attention. Looking behind herself, she saw Nalia, a look of great worry on her face. Promptly, she kneeled besides the prince. The situation was worse than she thought. Greatly focussing, she gathered her powers and concentrated them on the deep wound. Slowly, the cut sealed itself. Link's eyes reopened as he healed, a soft smile emerging on his features. Soon, the injury had disappeared. Her work done, Nalia rose and helped the Hylian prince up on his feet.  
"Thank you, Nalia. I doubt that I would have survived if you had not helped."  
A smile graced her face. She was happy to have saved him.  
"I am honored to save the life of our prince. I must now depart back to Ordon. Please, do not ever hesitate to call me if the need arises."  
Her work done, she left in a flash of light, leaving the trio alone in the Fire Temple.

Merunia bent down in fatigue. She had trained as hard as possible for the past eight hours. Straightening her body, she grabbed her bow and climbed on her steed, a powerful buckskin Akhal-Teke mare. Bringing her horse to full speed, she aimed at the targets set along the horseback archery range. She shot her arrow, only to see it vanish in a black cloud of smoke. She abruptly stopped and turned around. It was not a surprise to see the Gerudo King standing a few feet away, a smirk present on his face. The woman gulped loudly, nervosity arising in her veins.  
"Good evening, Merunia. Still training? You should take a rest; you would not want to faint from exhaustion."  
Her fear quickly converted into confusion. Since when did Ganondorf act so friendly towards her? He came closer and reached his hand out to her, inviting her to descend from her horse. Cautiously, she set foot on the ground. Unexpectedly, he flung his arms around her in a tight hug.  
"It feels like I have not seen you in so long, Merunia. It does not matter now, though. We will always be friends, right?"  
Her eyes widened in realisation. Ganondorf's personality had switched to Evalar's, back when he was eight years old. Memories flashed back through her mind. The young boy and she were best friends before he was imprisoned. She was five when he had first pledged his eternal friendship to her. With a soft sigh, she gingerly wrapped her arms around his torso, her head resting on his chest.  
"Yes, Evalar, we will always be friends."  
Looking down at her, he lifted up her chin and rested his forehead on hers. They stayed immobile for a while, their eyes closed in pure bliss. Suddenly reopening his eyes, Ganondorf promptly released his hold on Merunia. He had lost his dominance again. The Dark Lord turned around briskly and walked away, shame invading his ego.  
"Do not speak a word of this to anyone. Or else."  
The Gerudo woman rapidly acquiesced. As suddenly as he had materialised, Evalar had vanished.

Shadow Link was irritated. In the past hour, he had been assailed by three groups of bokoblins, seven stalfos, and ten kargarocs. Ever since they had left the Fire Temple, monsters kept on attacking him, yet they barely did pay attention to his companions. Of course, they had helped him slay all the enemies. He let out an irritated growl. Further ahead, he saw a horde of bulbins on their bulbos, awaiting him. Bracing himself, he did not notice the red glow surrounding Zelda. Without warning, she created a jet of fire, easily neutralising the awaiting creatures. Despite his anger, the ex-shadow snickered. The young woman's hate towards bulbins seemed quite amusing to him. Satisfied with her work, she moved on. As for Link, he was lost in thoughts. Since the event in the Fire Temple, the prince had barely spoken, his thoughts taking over his mind. They were now heading towards the Forest Temple, deep within Faron Woods. The voyage was bound to be long. The fields were filled with sunshine, a slight breeze ruffling the leaves of the few sparse trees. The sun was slowly setting over Hyrule Castle Town, the castle's high towers small in the distance. Were it not for these pesky creatures, the scenery would have been magnificent to the trio. As darkness came, the Hylians stopped for the night. Impatient, Link paced around restlessly. He had highly anticipated their return to the Faron province, yet he did not know why. He reached for his fairy charm. Thoughts of Nalia lingered in his mind, along with a deep desire for her proximity. The prince shook his head; he could not be in love in such a short period of time, it was too improbable. Noticing her master's uneasiness, Epona nudged her head against his back, almost toppling him over. The Hylian gave a small smile before petting his mare. She had always been able to chase away his troubles, one of the many reasons why he liked his horse. Settled down, Link left Epona and laid down near a tree, sleep taking over.

Vaati was frustrated. It was to believe that only male Gerudos could handle magic. He had tried to teach them a simple offensive spell, only to see the Gerudo women fail to create even a small wisp of wind. It was not that hard to produce a gust of wind powerful enough to send the enemy flying a few feet away. At this rate, the Hylians would have reached Ganondorf's castle before they could manage to use the spell. The Hylian-like Minish stormed back inside the Gerudo Fortress. Why was the great Ganondorf assigning him to such a pitiful task? He should be slowing down the Hylians, not teaching the art of magic to the Gerudo. Was the King of Thieves underestimating him? Did he think it entertaining to watch him attempt to teach magic while the Hylians continued their advances towards him? Was this some sort of plan to lure Shadow Link towards the dark side? Even if they did have cake, it was very unlikely that the ex-shadow would willingly join them. The wind mage directed himself towards his quarters, located at the back of the Fortress. The area was filled with freezards, dodongos, and baba serpents, making it difficult for intruders to pass. With a wave of the hand, wind gathered and took the shape of the so called heroes. While observing the images, Vaati's eyes lit up. He had discovered a perfect way to slow the Hylians down.

Link had never been so jubilant to see the forest. The distance separating them from the thick greenery was now reduced to a few meters. Soon enough, the trio was in the vicinity of the trees, were their shadows offered a cool comfort. Tired from their journey, Zelda dismounted Astrid and sat down in the lush grass. Eventually, she was joined by Shadow Link. To him, the trip had been restless. Monsters kept on attacking him minute after minute. He was exhausted from the incessant raids. As he relaxed his sore members, he slithered an arm around Zelda's waist. The young woman rested her head on the ex-shadow's shoulder as she benefited from the soft shade of the looming shade. Taking notice of his companions' will to rest a little, the prince decided to explore the ruined camp. To his surprise, he found a lantern filled with oil, as well as an oil-filled bottle nearby. Testing the abilities of the lantern, the young man lit it up. A small orange flame rose in the center of the lighting device, creating a small area of light around it. Intrigued, the Hylian brought it near the remains of a small campfire. The remaining logs caught in flames with ease, creating enough light to clearly see the charred remains of a small shack. Satisfied, Link blew out the lantern in order to prevent the waste of the oil. Extinguishing the campfire, the prince joined his companions, who were mounting their steeds. The trio was now headed towards Ordon Village, where Link was anticipating his meeting with Nalia.

The mayor paced restlessly inside his house. A few hours ago, a gang of bulbins had invaded the village and had kidnapped Nalia. He had followed them as far as he could, but they had entered the Forest Temple. Unfortunately, he was not skilled with weapons, and neither were the villagers. He could not bashfully enter the temple; it was only a stupid action. In lack of a plan, he was now walking in circles. If only someone could help him rescue his daughter. A soft knocking caught his attention. Opening the door, he saw the prince and his companions standing on his porch.  
"Your highness! Please, we are in great need of your aid!"  
Link took a step back, perplexed. Why was the mayor so desperate?  
"Calm down, we cannot help you if you do not explain your situation."  
The mayor's eyes widened in relief. The Hylian prince was willing to help him out, despite his task at hand.  
"My daughter, Nalia, has been kidnapped by a horde of bulbins and brought into the Forest Temple. Neither I nor the villagers know how to properly defend ourselves against these creatures. Please, rescue her."  
At the mention of the bulbins, the young Hylian woman tensed up. There was no way that they were going to get away with that. Link promptly asked for directions to the Forest Temple, anger rising in his veins. He will make the monsters pay for their fraud.


End file.
